As is known, fluid flow properties of porous media have long been of interest in the oil industry. In an article by A. Timur, entitled "Pulsed Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Studies of Porosity, Movable Fluid, and Permeability of Sandstones," in the Journal of Petroleum Technology, Jun. 1969, page 775, it was shown experimentally that NMR methods provide a rapid non-destructive determination of porosity, movable fluid, and permeability of rock formation.
It is known that when an assembly of magnetic moments, such as those of hydrogen nuclei, are exposed to a static magnetic field they tend to align along the direction of the magnetic field, resulting in bulk magnetization. The rate at which equilibrium is established in such bulk magnetization upon provision of a static magnetic field is characterized by the parameter T1, known as the spin-lattice relaxation time.
It has been observed that the mechanism which determines the value of T1 depends on molecular dynamics. In liquids, molecular dynamics are a function of molecular size and inter-molecular interactions. Therefore, water and different types of oil have different T1 values.
In the heterogeneous media, such as a porous solid which contains liquid in its pores, the dynamics of the molecules close to the solid surface are also significant and differ from the dynamics of the bulk liquid. It may thus be appreciated that the T1 parameter provides valuable information relating to well logging parameters.
There exist a number of techniques for disturbing the equilibrium of an assembly of magnetic moments, such as those of hydrogen nuclei, for T1 parameter measurements. Each of these techniques provides means for measuring T1 of a rock formation within a certain volume (called the "sensitive volume") which is determined mainly by the shape of the magnetic field surrounding the magnetic structure. The signal-to-noise ratio of the measurement is limited by the ratio of the sensitive volume to the uniformity (maximum flux density minus minimum flux density) of the magnetic field within said volume, and increases in proportion to this ratio.
In any given nuclear magnetic resonance instrument configuration, the apparatus will respond only to nuclei residing within the sensitive volume. In the present invention and prior art instruments described herein, the boundaries of the sensitive volume are determined by radiation patterns of transmitting and receiving antennae as well as a combination of the detailed structure of the magnetic field with the receiver's frequency passband. The radio frequency that a given nucleus will respond to or emit when excited is proportional to the flux density of the magnetic field in which it is immersed. The proportionality factor depends upon the nuclear species. For hydrogen nuclei, that factor is 42.5759 MHz/Tesla. If the NMR receiver's passband extends from 1.30 MHz to 1.31 MHz, the instrument will be sensitive to hydrogen nuclei in regions of the magnetic field that have flux densities between 30.5 mT and 30.8 mT, providing the antenna radiation pattern allows receiving sufficient signal from that locations.
If it is desired to study nuclei located with a particular region, the magnetic field structure, antenna radiation pattern and receiver passband must all be adjusted to be sensitive to that and only that region. Since the signal-to-noise ratio of the resulting signal is proportional to (among other factors) the square root of the receiver passband width, it is important to minimize the variation of the magnetic field within the desired sensitive volume; smaller variations (better field uniformity) mean a better signal-to-noise ratio. Since the signal-to-noise ratio also increases with increasing frequency, the nominal magnetic field intensity within the volume is also very important. It is immaterial whether this nominal intensity is defined as the central value, average value or some other value within the range of values encompassed by the sensitive volume because only large differences in signal-to-noise ratio are significant.
One technique for measuring T1 of a rock formation is exemplified by what is known as the "Schlumberger Nuclear Magnetic Logging Tool." That tool is described by R. C. Herrick, S. H. Couturie, and D. L. Best in "An Improved Nuclear Magnetic Logging System and Its Application to Formation Evaluation," SPE8361 presented at the 54th Annual Fall Technical Conference and Exhibition of the Society of Petroleum Engineers of AIME, held in Las Vegas, Nev., Sep. 23-26, 1979, and also by R. J. S. Brown et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,357 entitled "Earth Formation and Fluid Material Investigation by Nuclear Magnetic Relaxation Rate Determination."
The Schlumberger Nuclear Magnetic Logging Tool measures the free precession of proton nuclear magnetic moments in the earth's magnetic field by applying a relatively strong DC polarizing field to the surrounding rock formation in order to align proton spins approximately perpendicularly to the earth's magnetic field. The polarizing field must be applied for a period roughly five times T1 (the spin-lattice relaxation time) for sufficient polarization (approximately two seconds). At the end of polarization, the field is turned off rapidly. Since the protons spins are unable to follow this sudden change, they are left aligned perpendicularly to the earth's magnetic field and precess about this field at the "Larmor Frequency" corresponding to the local earth's magnetic field (roughly from 1300 to 2600 Hz, depending on location).
The spin precession induces in a pick-up coil a sinusoidal signal whose amplitude is proportional to the density of protons present in the formation. The signal decays with a time constant "T2" (transverse relaxation time) due to non-homogeneities in the local magnetic field over the sensing volume.
Improved nuclear magnetic resonance logging tools and methods for using these tools are described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,713; 4,717,876; 4,717,877; and 4,717,878, all of which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. The method and apparatus of the present invention, described in greater detail below, uses the logging tool and techniques described in the above referenced patents to obtain previously unavailable data relating to the composition of a geologic formation. In particular, the system of the present invention uses a variable time window to improve the signal quality obtained from a measurement of a particular formation and to optimize the logging speed of the system.